Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{27}{6}$
Solution: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 27 and 6? $27 = 3\cdot3\cdot3$ $6 = 2\cdot3$ $\mbox{GCD}(27, 6) = 3$ $\dfrac{27}{6} = \dfrac{9 \cdot 3}{ 2\cdot 3}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{27}{6}} = \dfrac{9}{2} \cdot \dfrac{3}{3}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{27}{6}} = \dfrac{9}{2} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{27}{6}} = \dfrac{9}{2}$